This invention relates generally to food preparation devices and, more particularly, to an apparatus for mixing salad that enables selected ingredients to be separated from other selected ingredients until their mixture is desired.
In mixing a salad together, it is sometimes difficult to neatly mix the ingredients together. Another problem with mixing salads is that some ingredients should not be added until just before the salad is served so that they do not become soggy or otherwise lose their natural freshness or taste.
Various devices have been proposed in the art for neatly mixing salad ingredients, such as devices having handles and that are rotatable so as to mix ingredients placed inside. Although these devices and proposals are assumably effective for their intended purposes, they are somewhat ineffective at keeping a selected group of ingredients separate from another group of ingredients until a desired serving time as well as also being useful as a serving bowl.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a salad mixing apparatus that can hold one or more sets of ingredients separate from another until just prior to serving. Further, it would be desirable to have a salad mixing apparatus that is useful for thoroughly mixing salad ingredients and that also is useful as a serving bowl.